nobody's girl
by AstroNeko3000
Summary: Isabella angered that Edward controlled her and acted like he owned her left her out in the woods. but she found a new love one that would last. she lets her anger burst out at Edward within the Volturi ball with a special song written for him. (disclaimers are inside story) hope you like the story. Isabella x Victoria! (my first time writing a Yuri type story so please like.)


Nobody's girl

(twilight style)

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the bratz song nobody's girl. If I did then Isabella would sooo not be with Edward.

I sat in my room writing in my song journal. I had just broken up with Edward all because he thought he owned me! What's worst is that he liked to control me! Well no thank you! So now I am writing all of this in my song journal. When Edward left me in the woods I had no idea that I would have found a new love. It was awkward to say the least but I soon found love. You see Victoria found me and was gonna kill me. I told her that I didn't care if she did or not because at the time I was still in love with Edward and my heart didn't accept he was controlling me or anything. So when I told her this she changed from killing me to protecting me. Then the protecting me changed to being like a sister and well, that changed to love. We didn't know how or where it came from but we didn't care. We were...no are together and no one is gonna get in our way. I looked up as my bedroom door opened. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I live in the Volturi castle! Cool huh?

Well I figured out that Vicky was a princess fro the Volturi. (this is my idea) So I get to live here for free. Even more so now that I have been turned. I smiled and kissed her and showed her my song. She laughed and said " oh izzy you should totally sing this in front of him tonight at the ball. He is gonna freak! Him and the rest of those animal drinkin freaks!" oh yeah I forgot to tell you Jasper is no longer with the cullens. he joined the Volturi when he heard I was now living with them. So in a way he is my guard and my brother. I got up to go get dressed and once I was me and Vicky left with Jasper as our escort. I watched her get on stage and do some announcements and then start to sing her own songs. While she did I looked around and saw all the vampire families (don't remember the exact word)including the cullens. I saw them to to come my way so I got on stage after my sweet red head announced me. I went up and announced that I was to be singing a song kinda like a message to Edward Cullen. I heard everybody laugh knowing how much I hated him now for what he did to me. I heard the music start and I started to sing.

...I'm nobody's girl...

I want your love, but yeah there are limits. You gotta know my plans every minute, its like you wanna own me and it isn't right. It feels good when you hold but now all you want is to control babe in case you don't remember, this is still my life! I' not gonna do what you say, if that's what you need then ill be on my way.

I'm nobody's girl, no boy's gonna tell me what to do. I'm nobody's girl, don't treat e like I belong to you.

If I'm with you then its cause I choose to be. Nobody's owns. Yeah.. I'm going places I got ambitions, thank you I don't need your permission.

(I glare at Edward remembering that I had to have permission to go somewhere. He I even need it just to go to school or to even see Jacob!)

babe before you give me your love, well give me your respect!

(ha Edward respect me! He will not and cannot respect anyone!)

I' not gonna walk a few behind oh noo...if that what you need then this is goodbye.

(I cannot believe I acted so submissive when I was with him. I am so glad that I am with victoria now.)

I' nobody's girl no boy's gonna tell me what to do. Nobody's girl, don't treat me like I belong to you.

I'm not body's girl if im with you its cause I choose to be...you don't own me yeahh...

here's a new idea treat me just I treat you..if you don't know how then I don't need you, its a simple thing baby...oh yeahhh.. you don't own me...yeahh...

I look down at Edward as he growled and struggled to get to me but I see Vicky get to him and kick him into the walls. I smiled and made my way to her knowing what would make Edward stop. And so I kissed victoria in front of everyone. Not caring what what thought or would do to us at that moment. I heard Edward's struggles increase but I simple turned and took his head off and dumped it into a punch bowl then I just walked off as if I was on a catwalk. I knew Vicky would be behind me as I left the room and out of Edward's life. Not once glancing back at him. If I had I would have laughed since I heard his screams come next and new that jasper and sent Edwards head and body into the fire pit. But right now my mind was focused on feeling up my girl's body all through out the night. I'm glad my life changed in the woods and I will never wish any different.


End file.
